


〔Pinto〕Pet Shop Porn

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach和Chris是寵物店裡的一只貓和一只兔幾</p>
            </blockquote>





	〔Pinto〕Pet Shop Porn

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個真實的故事（。）  
> 感謝群裡的小籠包姑娘提供  
> 不要問為甚麼我會想寫  
> 我就是想寫  
> 高能預警  
> 請自行斟酌

Chris是一只垂耳兔。  
他有著金黃的毛髮和漂亮的藍眼，是慕慕的寵物店中最漂亮、最可愛的一只兔唧。  
Zach是一只貓。  
至於他是什麼品種的……?呃好吧這還真沒仔細探究過，但他有著烏黑柔亮的毛髮、深棕帶金的雙眼，充滿神秘高貴的氣息。  
每次慕慕抱起他並稱讚他很好摸的時候，他就會和善的賞慕慕一爪子。

這是一個發生在一只貓和一只兔唧之間的故事。

今天，Chris和往常一樣，窩在自己的小窩裡啃著草。唯一不同的，是他發現住在對面籠子裡的黑貓一直盯著他看，這讓他有點不安——Chris是一只非常注重隱私還有安全感的兔唧，而對面那隻貓的舉動正冒犯著他。  
炎炎夏日，寵物店裡雖然開著空調，但店裡的寵物們還是昏昏沈沈的；不像春天——是的，春天，那時的寵物店可真是生機勃勃——只是當時店裡只有Chris一只兔唧，因此他高冷地縮在自己的窩裡看了一整個春季的實境動物A片。  
而對面那隻黑貓，是這禮拜新來的，因此Chris還沒有機會好好的和他說上話——或許，Chris該找個機會和他的新鄰居談談有關他那令人感到冒犯的舉動？

Chris認真啃著草思考了一會，然後他輕鬆地跳出本來就不高的圍欄——Chris實在是太乖了，因此慕慕一點也不擔心他會逃跑的問題，所以對Chris特別寬容，如果他想，他甚至可以直接睡在收銀台上。  
那只貓見到Chris跳出圍欄，隨即不淡定的站了起來，在籠子裡焦躁地踱步著。  
Chris一蹦一跳地來到籠子面前，抬頭望向那只黑貓，說：「嘿……你好，我是Chris。」  
「Zach。」黑貓盯著Chris，簡短的介紹道。  
「嘿Zach，」哇喔還真是一隻寡言的貓，Chris心想，「我可以和你談談麼？」  
Zach沈默地望著他一會，點頭，「可是我離不開籠子。」  
「呃沒關係……你在籠子裡聽就好？」  
Zach有些失落的點了點頭，「你說吧。」  
「呃……是這樣的，」Chris有些尷尬地騷了騷自己的耳朵，「我……我不是很喜歡被人盯著看，」他瞄了Zach一眼，「你……懂我的意思麼？」  
Zach在籠子裡望著他，眼神暗了下去，「懂。」  
「那就太好了。」Chris鬆了口氣，「很高興能認識你，伙計，有機會我們還是能一起聊聊的。」  
「那……有機會再聊？」語畢，Chris轉身慢慢跳回自己的窩去，準備享受下午的第二頓午茶。

此時，籠子裡的Zach看著那忽高忽低的、金黃色的、毛茸茸的大屁股正朝他遠去，突然憤怒地吼了聲，然後伸出了他的前爪把傻逼慕慕沒關好的門給拍開，朝Chris毛茸茸的尾巴撲了過去。  
「我的！」Zach抓住Chris的小尾巴，憤憤地咬了一口，「我的！」  
「Zach!」Chris慌失措地回頭，「你在幹什麼！」  
Zach往前移動了點，用他纖長的身軀將Chris完全困在自己身下。  
「我的！」Zach自顧自地吼道，他用前爪壓住了Chris的頭部，嘴則朝Chris不斷抖動的小耳朵咬了下去。  
「啊！！！」Chris驚叫出聲，他的後腿慌亂地亂蹬著，然而被咬住的耳朵與被圈住的身軀卻使他無處可逃，「你……你到底想幹嘛！」  
突然，Chris發覺他的尾巴似乎掃到了一個硬硬的、帶著刺的東西。  
Chris的屁股害怕的抖了抖，這使得Zach又低吼了聲，同時加重了咬他的力度  
——沒錯，Chris尾巴掃到的東西，是Zach那令無數公貓讚嘆的、充滿著尖刺的陰莖。  
Chris更加害怕了，他全身都在顫抖——早知這樣，他應該繼續呆在他的小窩裡吃草就好，去他媽的敦親睦鄰！  
Zach抬起了屁股，將他張牙舞爪的陰莖往Chris的腿縫間插去，停留在Chris柔軟的小肚子上，接著，他開始磨蹭了起來。  
「Chris，」Zach放開他的耳朵，開始細細舔了起來，「你真棒，你聞起來好香。」  
「那……那是草的味道！不是我的！」Chris尖叫。  
「你是那麼的可愛，」Zach低喃，「我好想吃掉你。」  
「我……我是一只兔子！」Chris試著提醒Zach他們是不同種的事實。  
「我知道你是一只兔子，」Zach笑了起來，「一只可愛的兔子。」  
「但那並不妨礙我喜歡你。」  
Chris縮在Zach身下，發抖著。他能感受到Zach的陰莖在他柔軟的小肚子上來回磨蹭，他能感受到Zach陰莖上的尖刺與他的毛髮糾纏在一起，偶爾還會擦到他的皮膚，在他身上留下些為的刺痛感。  
與此同時，Zach則不斷舔舐、啃咬著Chris的耳朵，並不斷告訴Chris他有多喜歡他，在他剛來寵物店的第一天就被Chris所吸引，每天除了吃飯之外最大的樂趣就是盯著Chris縮在窩裡的一舉一動，要不是因為那個傻逼慕慕他肯定早把Chris給辦了。  
「我好喜歡你。」Zach滿足地呻吟，Chris感覺到他小肚子上的毛髮似乎濕了一片。  
噢天啊！Chris絕望的呻吟，那裡可是最難整理到的地方啊。

「Chris，我最可愛的小兔子。」  
Zach把Chris叼回他的小窩放下，慵懶的趴在Chris身上舔著他的耳朵。  
「我不會讓任何人分開我們的。」  
「是嗎？」Chris啃著草不滿地哼了哼，「你先幫我把我的肚子給處裡乾淨的。」  
「不然不用別人，我自己就會離開你。」  
「我會的，」Zach用頭推攘著Chris將他翻了個身，「我可愛的Chris。」

 

 

後來：  
春天，一個春意盎然的日子。  
Zach一臉絕望的縮在Chris的小窩裡——他累壞了，這一年來他一直Chris是一只溫馴可愛、靦腆的小兔唧，但他完全忽略了兔唧發情期時所能帶來的巨大破壞力。  
「Zach！快點！我們再來一發！」Chris磨蹭著Zach，興奮地說。  
「Chris，寶貝。」Zach絕望的呻吟了聲，「今天早上我們已經做了五次了。」  
「才五次！」Chris不滿地嘟噥，「而且現在才早上！」  
Zach絕望地用爪子摀住了雙眼——去他媽的發情期！  
Chris見Zach沒反應，不禁有些委屈地問：「Zach……你是不是不喜歡我了？」  
「什麼？？？不！我沒有！」  
「那你為甚麼不跟我做！」  
「天啊寶貝我不是不跟你做……只是……」  
「Zach……」Chris用他可憐兮兮的眼睛望著Zach，「Pleasssssseeeee!!!」  
Zach望著他最心愛的小兔唧，無奈地嘆了口氣。  
希望在這個春天過後，他依然健在。


End file.
